Breaking
by Daikaio
Summary: Yuuri breaks down in Wolfram's arms. [Yuuri&Wolfram]


**Author's Notes: **Keep in mind I've only seen up to episode 35…I don't know anything that happens next, so bear with me if this couldn't take place anytime during the series since I wouldn't really know, heh. But, come on – Yuuram is good on all occasions! So enjoy, and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou! is the property of Tomo Takabayashi.**

**

* * *

**

**- Breaking -**

The sick feeling of disgust and anger knotted in your stomach was not the most pleasant feeling in the world, Wolfram decided grimly. But when you're seasick on top of that, it just makes you bedridden and extremely frustrated.

He hated traveling by boat, and it didn't help that with Yuuri constantly wanting to 'visit' places that were on other sides of the ocean, he found himself on one more and more often these days. Because, after all, if he left Yuuri's side for even a second, said Maou would most likely be attacked by young women – or worse, handsome men.

He currently lay on the bed of his and Yuuri's room in the ship, in a position that resembled someone who had been attempting to curl up into a tight ball, but grew lazy before their legs were at chest level. It didn't help much, but he found the ill feeling in his stomach would lessen if he lay in that particular position. But, in case his sickness intensified, he had a bucket sitting on the table next to him.

The other sick feeling (of disgust and anger), however, had nothing to do with the cursed sea. He, Yuuri, Yozak, Gisela, Dorcas, Lady Flynn and Yuuri's friend, Murata, were sailing away from Big Shimaron after running into his half-blooded half-brother, Conrart.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. He told himself time and time again that he despised that man, and that you couldn't trust him with anything. But he never, not in a million years, expected him to betray Shin Makoku.

And certainly not betray Yuuri.

He felt another wave of nausea sweep over him but he attempted to ignore it, clenching the bed sheets tightly. The picture of Yuuri resurfaced into his mind...That shocked, sad expression in his mind when he saw Conrart as his opponent in the arena...

Wolfram growled, furious with his half-brother. Then, as the ship gave three mighty rocks, he felt his stomach lurch and he ended up hurling into the bucket next to his bed.

He panted, cold sweat running down his face. He looked back up, feeling even sicker after seeing the contents in the bucket, and was surprised to see his fiancé standing in the doorway.

"Yuuri?"

The Maou had a concerned look on his face, but there was something off about him. His eyes were dull, no longer holding the same innocence and beauty they once had. Wolfram frowned. "Are you alright?"

Yuuri smiled softly. "I should be asking _you _that question." He moved further into the room, approaching Wolfram slowly. "You really do get bad seasickness."

"It's a tad late for _that_ deduction," Wolfram snorted grumpily, adjusting himself so he sat properly on the bed, feeling slightly better with no more food in his stomach. "Why don't you come and sit?" He suggested while patting the space on the bed next to him. He was surprised when Yuuri nodded and sat down.

Now he was very confused. Yuuri normally opted for being as far away from him as possible, and yet he was so keenly sitting next to him. "Are you alright, Yuuri?" He asked, repeating his earlier question.

Yuuri shrugged. Not a good sign, Wolfram mused.

"I'm just so confused right now, that's all," Yuuri said after a while, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Wolfram's eyebrows knitted together worriedly. "Why would you be confused?"

"I just...thought my judgment of certain people was...I dunno, I just...I didn't expect..."

"You didn't expect Weller-kyo to go to Big Shimaron?" Wolfram finished for him, an unpleasant smile on his face.

Yuuri paused for a moment, and then nodded sadly. "I thought I knew him..."

Wolfram sighed. "Yuuri, there's a lot of things you don't know about Conrart," Wolfram stated, unintentionally using Conrart's first name. "You don't know a lot of things about a lot of people in this world. Unfortunately for you, you thought that what Weller-kyo displayed right in front of you was his real self. It's anything but," Wolfram said solemnly. "He was a much different person before you came to Shin Makoku. _You don't_ _know him_."

Yuuri trembled, biting his lower lip harshly. "I believed in him..."

"So did I..." Wolfram admitted.

Yuuri looked at him, his expression telling Wolfram silently that he wanted the Prince to elaborate. Wolfram settled for keeping quiet, not particularly wanting to talk about his and his half-brother's past.

"I..." Yuuri began. "...I want to believe he has his reasons."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Then believe that. I certainly won't."

"I want to believe he wouldn't so willingly betray me!" Yuuri cried unexpectedly, startling Wolfram. "He said that his life and his heart were devoted to me...Why would he have lied about that? Why, Wolfram?" He whispered, eyes shimmering.

Wolfram felt his coldness towards Conrart fading slowly, being replaced by the sympathy he felt towards his fiancé. Yuuri trusted everyone...To have his trust broken like that would be so horrible for him.

He reached a hand out hesitantly, wondering if Yuuri would push him away. But the double black hadn't noticed his movement, his eyes closed tightly. He gingerly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Yuuri froze, and Wolfram thought that for one fleeting moment he shouldn't have touched him. However, though he had stiffened, he wasn't making an attempt to shove his hand off, and he was grateful for that. Wolfram watched the expression in his face, as Yuuri held back his tears.

"As I've said before," Wolfram whispered gently. "You can cry."

Yuuri shook his head furiously. "No. I'm not going to; I don't...want people to see...I don't want people to think I'm weak...and a wimp..."

"You think I'd judge you like that?" Wolfram challenged him, and Yuuri gave him a slightly disbelieving stare. "I've called you a wimp before, but if you cry I won't think any less of you," Wolfram told him honestly. He gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Okay?"

Yuuri stared at him, no emotion in his eyes. Wolfram felt slightly uncomfortable by the lack of response, but then saw the tears that slipped out of his eyes and trailed down his cheeks delicately. Wolfram smiled sadly.

Wolfram became aware of how Yuuri shut his eyes closed, more tears pouring out of his eyes, and inched closer towards him. Wolfram removed the hand from Yuuri's shoulder, and, to his surprise, the other boy dropped his head onto his chest. His heartbeat sped up from the contact, and he nervously wrapped his arms around the Maou. When Yuuri brought his hands up to grip at Wolfram's shirt, and choked sobs echoed around the room, he felt a sense of both misery and happiness.

Misery because it was natural for him to be upset when his fiancé was upset. Happiness because Yuuri was allowing _him_ to comfort the double black.

Becoming more confident, the blonde tightened his hold slightly, making it more natural. He could feel the salty tears wetting his shirt, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to absorb all of his sadness, He thought as he rested his head on top of Yuuri's own.

"It'll be okay," He soothed finally, a small smile and a pink flush on his face. "Everything will turn out okay."

"How would you know?" Yuuri questioned, voice clogged up with emotion. "How do you know it's going to end up alright in the end?"

"I don't know," He admitted. "But...I guess I believe in Conrart. To an extent," He added.

Finally, Yuuri smiled a true smile. "That's a big thing coming from you."

"I still hate him," Wolfram grumbled forcefully, moving his head so he could run one of his hands through the black hair. "Believing in a person is different to saying you like the person. I hate Weller-kyo."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," He said grimly, earning a chuckle. "As much as I'm happy you're laughing again, don't direct it at me," He warned.

Yuuri sat up, and Wolfram hid his disappointment. "Right, sorry." Yuuri rubbed his face to get rid of any remaining tears, the smile not leaving his face. "I...Thanks, Wolfram," He said earnestly, his face red and puffy from crying.

So damn grateful, Wolfram thought embarrassedly as his face turned a bright shade of crimson. "D-don't thank me! And I swear if I hear you mutter anything remotely similar to an apology for crying, I'm going to hurt you! Wimp!" He snapped.

Yuuri pouted somewhat. "I thought you wouldn't judge me as a wimp..."

"This hasn't got anything to do with you crying," Wolfram said. "The fact is that you're a wimp."

Yuuri just laughed, and Wolfram felt his own heart soar at the sound. He closed his eyes gently, a smile on his face. As long as Yuuri was at peace, so was he.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a familiar weight on his chest and an _un_familiar set of arms snaking around his waist. "Y-Y-Yuuri-!" He stuttered blushingly, his face going an even deeper shade of red. "W-what are you doing?"

Yuuri just smiled into his chest, half-nuzzling him, making his insides wiggle about. "I felt better when I was in this position. Like all my problems were going away," He told him matter-of-factly. "I figured that being in his position will help cure you of your seasickness. You know, 'cause it'll make you feel better."

He couldn't stop the wide yet bashful smile appearing on his face as he embraced him in return. "Nn."

And not surprisingly, Yuuri's hug _did_ make him feel better.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Didja like it? _(Nervous)_ This was my first Yuuram fanfic...and it's also my first shounen ai fanfic! _(Squeal)_ Please review! I'd like to know what you thought, 'kay?

**REVIEW!**


End file.
